The Lushes Kiss
by Dear4Life
Summary: Misaki gets a lead on BK-201 at a club. I'll let the Title speak for itself. Hei/Misaki.


Darker than Black

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Darker than Black anime. All rights belong to Bones, Tensai Okamura, and Funimation_.

News 6-5-09: Have you all heard the GREAT NEWS? They are releasing a **SECOND SEASON** for us. I'm so excited! More Hei. Can't wait. :)

xxx

The Lushes Kiss

xxx

Misaki stood in her bedroom getting ready to go out for the night. She put on a pair of tight blue jeans, a white blouse and brown flats.

The letter she received at work yesterday was almost too good to be true.

She exited her bedroom and walked over to her door to leave her apartment. Opening it, she jumped in fright as she saw Kanami standing outside her room.

"Kanami?" she said, as she looked down to see a shopping bag in her right hand. "I can't go shopping with you tonight."

"I know," Kanami replied. "Saitou told me."

"Told you what?"

"That you were going out."

"He told you that?" said Misaki, hoping she didn't think she was going out with him. "Kanami, it's not what…"

"Oh, I know. Saitou said you were going out to a club tonight."

"But, it's not what…"

"Relax, Misaki. I know about the lead on BK-201."

"So why are you here? You can't come, Kanami."

"I have no intention of going. Although, I thought about going with someone, and finding that Li guy's number for you to make it a double date. But I don't want to ruin your chance to capture BK-201."

Misaki sighed at her comment and then asked, "Why are you here?" dreading the answer.

"Do you have to ask," Kanami smiled. "I brought you something."

Kanami took in Misaki's appearance and frowned.

"You weren't planning on going in that, were you?"

"Yes, now if you'll let me pass."

Kanami started laughing.

"Misaki, how do you plan on getting into the club? Showing your badge?"

"I have this," she replied, as she pulled out a pass.

"I've been to this club, Misaki. That pass will only get you ahead of the line. If you're not dressed appropriately, they won't let you in." She grabbed her arm and started pulling her into her bedroom. "Come on, I'll help you."

"If I can't get in like this, then I'll just show my badge."

"Do you want to capture BK-201 or not?"

"Of course I do."

"You'll scare him away if you start flashing your badge around."

"I'm meeting a contact, not him."

"Are you sure your contact's not meeting with BK-201, and he wants you to walk in on them."

"Well no."

"Then let me help you. Besides, when I'm done with you, the Black Reaper himself couldn't resist approaching you."

_Why a club? Why couldn't this person just meet her at a park or restaurant_? Misaki thought.

"He wouldn't, he's a Contractor," Misaki replied.

"A Contractor won't be able to resist you when I'm done," she said, as she pulled out a blue dress and high heel shoes to match.

Misaki's eyes widened at the sight of the dress and shoes, and then sighed as she remembered the letter that had been sent to her.

_If you want information about BK-201, be at the Dakishimete Club. I'll meet you in the lounge around 10:00 P.M. The pass included in this letter should get you through the front door without waiting in line, but you must wear the appropriate clothing to get in. Come alone or I won't show up._

It sounded almost too good to be true. She thought someone from her department was playing a trick on her. This was her only lead to finding out about the man behind the mask and she wasn't going to pass it up. If it was a hoax, she was going to be upset after having to wear a dress.

She hoped the letter was legit.

xxx

Misaki arrived at the club around 9:30 wearing a long blue coat that was buttoned up and the high heels Kanami had given her. She was glad, after spending all that time with Kanami that she still had a half an hour to get into the club. Kanami had made her wear her hair down and forced her to wear her contacts. Misaki walked, wobbling from the heels, and passed a line of people waiting to get in. Stepping before the bouncer, who was twice her size, she began to search for the pass in her purse. Unfortunately she couldn't find it and remembered she had put it in the back of her jean pocket. The bouncer looked at her irritated.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice having a high pitch tone to it.

"Um, well I had a pass to get into the club, but it seems I miss placed it. I have an important contact I need to meet in there. Can you please let me through?"

"Back to the end of the line, miss."

"But?"

"Without a pass you have to wait in line like everyone else."

Misaki sighed as she turned around and headed to the end of the line. She cursed to see it had wrapped around the corner and down an alley, which from where she was standing, she thought it continued behind the building too. She couldn't believe anyone would wait in such a line to get into a club.

Saitou and Kouno walked up behind her. She had informed them about the letter she had received, and she had asked them to back her up.

"Chief, you made it," said Saitou. "We were beginning to worry about you."

"What do we do now?" asked Kouno.

Misaki was becoming frustrated. She thought about storming up to the front and showing her badge to get in. If she didn't, she might lose her chance on finding out anything about BK-201. However, she would have to wait until it was closer to the time.

A few minutes later Misaki saw someone familiar.

"Li-kun!" she yelled out, almost not recognizing him in black pants and a white button up shirt with a leather coat.

Li turned around, saw Misaki, and smiled as she walked over to him. Saitou and Kouno stayed back.

"Kirihara-san, it's good to see you," said Li.

"What brings you around this part of town at this hour?" Misaki asked.

"I'm on my way to work."

"Work?"

"Yes, I'm a waiter at this club."

"You're a waiter here?"

"Yes," he nodded. Misaki's face glowed with excitement. She stood next to him, locked her arm with his, and leaned against him. "Eh, wha…"

"Can you get me inside?" she asked looking up into his eyes, as Li looked at her dumbfounded.

"Eh?"

"Please."

Li nodded his reply.

Kouno watched embarrassingly at Misaki's performance, as Saitou stood with his mouth dropped open from jealousy. Misaki and Li walked up to the front with Li showing his badge to the bouncer who waved them through.

"Wait one moment," the bouncer said. "I'm sorry, miss, I have to make sure you have the proper dress attire."

Misaki sighed but turned around and opened her jacket to show a tight blue silk strapless dress that draped just above the knees. It showed a little too much cleavage for her, which made her blush. The bouncer drooled over her appearance and nodded that it was okay to enter.

"Arigatou, Li-kun," said Misaki, as they entered the front hall.

"You're welcome, Kirihara-san." Li held his hands up to her shoulder. "May I take your coat for you?"

"Eh, oh, it's a little chilly in here, I would like to keep it on," Misaki said still blushing.

"They'll kick you out of the club if you are wearing it."

"But…"

Li removed her coat while smiling at her and said, "That's a beautiful dress, Kirihara-san."

"Um, arigatou, Li."

Li walked over to the coat check-in, handed her coat over the counter, and paid for it. Walking back to Misaki, he smiled at her and handed her a return number.

Misaki began to reach into her purse, as she said, "You had to pay to check-in my coat?"

"Ah. The employees have their own coat check-in in the back."

"How much was it?"

"It's alright, Kirihara-san. I got it."

"Arigatou."

Li held out his arm. Misaki smiled sheepishly, as she locked her arm with his again, and he escorted her into the club.

"Did you come here alone?" he asked.

"Ah, but I'm meeting a friend here in a little bit," replied Misaki.

"That's good to hear, I wouldn't want to see a lovely lady all by herself."

If Misaki's face could get any redder it did from Li's comment.

They walked through a door to enter the dance club. It wasn't that crowded and the music was loud, but not too loud where you had to shout to hear the other person talking. Misaki was amazed at all the colorful lights that beamed around the room. There was a large rounded bar in the center of the room with bar stools around it, and the rest of the room was a dance floor. Rounded bar tables and high chairs lined the perimeter, and a stage sat to the right where the DJ spun the records. In the back Misaki could see doors and believed the lounge must be back there.

Kanami was right. Not one of the ladies in the club wore blue jeans. They all wore short dresses, and the men were dressed in suits. She didn't realize this club was so formal. One thing boggled her mind though; how did Kanami get in here and with whom?

Li guided Misaki through the crowd of people dancing on the floor and over to one of the bar tables that was empty. She sat in the chair as he called one of the waitresses over.

"Yes, what can I get you?" the waitress asked.

"What would you like to drink, Kirihara-san?" said Li, as he sat down on the stool opposite her.

"Ah, Sex on the Beach," she replied.

"And for you, sir?" said the waitress.

"I'm alright," replied Li.

The waitress left to get Misaki's drink. Misaki was pleased to run into Li so she wouldn't have to show her badge, and he gave her fifteen minutes to spare before she was supposed to meet someone. She didn't want to seem rude to Li and dismiss herself since he'd been such a gentleman. Not to mention, he was so handsome she would rather spend the rest of the night with him than chase after a Contractor.

She smiled as she remembered catching him while he was holding a bra. Not wanting to admit it to Kanami that she was jealous of Li buying it for another lady, she prayed he was telling the truth and it was for a friend's girlfriend.

Misaki looked over at him to see he was staring at her, which made her gaze into his midnight blue eyes. How beautiful they were. She continued to stare at him, but she then found herself looking away as he smiled at her.

Li removed his jacket and laid it over the chair. Misaki couldn't help but think Li seemed different today. He seemed to have a calm cool attitude that she had not seen at Alice's party or the clothing store. She then noticed his three buttons at the top of his shirt were undone, which exposed his collarbone.

"Delicious," she mumbled to herself.

"Can I get you something to eat?" Li asked looking into her eyes.

"Eh…um…I…I just ate earlier," she replied, as she tried to hide her blushing cheeks.

She tried to think of something to say, but she didn't know what to ask him. Suddenly she remembered that he had said he was an employee here, and she wondered why he wasn't going to work.

"Um, Li-kun. Didn't you say you had to work?" she asked while looking back up at him.

"Yes, but my shift don't start for another twelve minutes, so I thought I'd keep you company till then. Hopefully your friend will show up by then."

"Oh, arigatou, Li-kun."

The waitress came back a few minutes later with Misaki's drink and sat it on the table.

"That's 1000 yen."

Li handed her the money and said, "Thank you."

The waitress bowed and walked off.

"I appreciate you paying for my coat check-in and buying me a drink, Li-kun," said Misaki.

"You're welcome!" he replied while smiling.

"So how long have you worked here?"

"It's my first day."

"Really? That would explain why none of the staff has said hi to you."

"Have you been here before?"

"No, first time. But I heard a lot of good things about it and I had to check it out."

Li looked over at a clock.

"You're friend must be running late," he said.

"Yes, he must be stuck in line."

Misaki watched as Li tilted his head down, as if he were hurt by her words, which made her feel bad. It made her wonder if he had feelings for her like she did for him.

"Well, he shouldn't keep a lovely lady waiting," said Li.

Misaki smiled at his comment.

"I'm sorry, Kirihara-san. I hate to leave you alone, but I have to go to work now."

"It's alright, I'll be fine."

"Be careful," said Li. He grabbed his coat and made his way through the crowd.

Misaki was shocked he would say 'Be careful' instead of 'Have a nice time.' Was he really hurt that she was meeting another man here tonight.

Realizing what time it was, she stood from the table and walked through the dance floor to head over to the lounge. Misaki opened the door and step inside to find it unoccupied. She was surprised that there wasn't a couple in here making out.

Suddenly the lights went out.

Someone snuck up behind Misaki and held a knife to her back, startling her.

"Don't turn around," a man's voice demanded.

"W—what do you w—want?" Misaki asked while trying to mask her fear.

"Why are you here?" the man asked.

"I was asked to meet someone."

"By whom?"

"I don't know. Someone sent me a note stating to meet him here at ten, and that he had information he would like to share with me about BK-201."

The man was silent at first but then asked, "Are you alone?"

"Yes. Are you the one that sent me the note?" she asked, as she tried to turn around.

"I told you not to move," the man said, as he placed his right hand on her shoulder and pressed the knife harder into her back.

Misaki began to fear for her life.

"You're my contact, but this is a trap," she said. "You don't have information for me. Why did you call me here?"

He said nothing and wrapped his arm around her neck.

"You're going to kill me?"

Misaki could feel him release the blade.

"No," he whispered.

"Then you have something for me?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who BK-201 is?"

"Yes."

"Who is he?"

Misaki could feel the man lean his head on her shoulder, as he moved his hands down her side and along her waist. He then pulled her up against his body to take in her scent.

"You look beautiful tonight," the man whispered into her ear; making Misaki more uncomfortable than when he had a blade pressed up against her. "Though I prefer you in a Chinese dress."

Misaki was startled by his words. Chinese dress? The only time she wore a Chinese dress was at Alice's party. Had this person been spying on her since then?

"Answer me!" demanded Misaki. "Who is he?"

"You have but to look about you, Misaki."

The man spun her around and pressed his lips against hers, startling her. She tried to fight him off at first, but she found herself giving into the kiss. She didn't know who he was, but for some reason his kiss tasted sweet to her and she started to picture Li kissing her. Why, she didn't know, but thought it was because she had run into Li, and he was such a gentleman. Misaki found herself vigorously kissing him and forgetting about her situation. They continued to kiss for what seemed like hours to her.

"Chief!" Misaki could hear Saitou calling out to her.

Seconds later Saitou, along with Kouno, stood by the entrance to the room.

The man quickly grabbed her by the waist, turned her around and held the blade against her throat. Misaki's eyes drifted downward and noticed the knife was a split-blade knife.

"BK-201!" she yelled out, not believing she had kissed him.

Saitou and Kouno aimed their guns at him.

"Let the lady go!" Saitou yelled out.

BK-201 slowly backed up while holding Misaki hostage. Saitou and Kouno slowly followed. After a few steps he stopped and pushed Misaki toward Kouno and Saitou. Saitou caught her to prevent her from falling.

Misaki turned around to see he had disappeared. The three of them scanned the room but there was no sign of him.

"Are you all right, Chief?" Saitou asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. How did you and Kouno get in?"

"We showed our badges at the front door when it got closer to the time," said Kouno.

"What were you doing in here alone with BK-201?" Saitou asked.

"That doesn't matter. Did you get a good look at his face?"

"No, Chief. It's too dark. But he looked to be wearing a suit."

"A suit? Quickly scan the area and look for anyone that seems suspicious. Someone in this building could be BK-201, especially since there are no windows in this room."

"Yes, Chief!" replied Kouno and Saitou.

Misaki wondered how he was able to escape since Kouno and Saitou were blocking the only exit. She took one last look around the room and then rushed back into the dance club to look around.

"Who are we looking for?" Saitou asked.

"I told you, anyone who is suspicious," said Misaki upset that she had to repeat herself. "Look for someone who was at Alice's party too."

"Alice's party? I didn't know half the people there. How could I recognize someone here from there? The only one I know that was at Alice's party was Li-kun. But he can't be BK-2…"

"Li-kun?" Misaki said, as she remembered picturing BK-201 as Li while they kissed.

She started scanning the area for him, turning around guests who had short black hair to get a look at their faces, but she didn't see him anywhere. Could he be BK-201? No, he couldn't be since he was too sweet to be him. She then remembered spotting BK-201 at a clothing store, but it turned out to be Li. It might be a little too convenient that he works at this club.

She touched her index finger to her lip and remembered BK-201's kiss again. How sweet his lips tasted. She shook her head from the thought. He had gone too far this time and she wasn't going to forgive him. That is, unless he was Li.

Misaki turned slightly around, as she almost bumped into someone.

"Sorry," she said. Misaki looked up to see Li with a tray loaded with drinks. "Li-kun?"

"Kirihara-san," he smiled. "Did your friend make it in all right?"

Misaki stared at him noticing he was wearing a white waiter's shirt and black pants. BK-201 was wearing a black shirt, not to mention Saitou had said he was wearing a suit. He wasn't BK-201.

She remembered the kiss again and cringed at the thought while wiping her mouth. Snatching a drink off Li's tray, she guzzled it down and grabbed another glass.

Li watched in amazement wondering if he should stop her as she drank a third glass.

"Um, Kirihara-san, you shouldn't drink so…" he began to mutter.

Misaki picked up a fourth glass and downed it while Li looked at her dumbfounded.

"Are you all right, Kirihara-san?" he asked concerned, as she kept grabbing drinks until the last glass was empty.

Misaki looked at him with lushes cheeks, and said with a slurred speech, "I—I feel… fine..."

Misaki took a step and tripped, causing Li to drop his tray and cradled her in his arms looking at her concerned.

Hei smiled down at her. She was still awake but really out of it. Wanting to kiss her again, he couldn't. Not while he was Li and certainly not while she was drunk. He had no idea what made him want to kiss her in the first place. Ever since he removed her coat, he had been distracted by her beauty, and almost forgot about his mission. His eyes fell on hers the entire time he waited. Why did she have this effect on him? He's a Contractor and he shouldn't have any of these feelings.

"Li-kun," she whispered.

"Yes."

"Kiss me."

Hei smiled at her. That was definitely the alcohol talking. Hei picked her up as people watched wondering if she was all right. He knew exactly why she emptied all his glasses and it hurt that she thought his kiss was horrible.

He carried her into the lounge, laid her down on the couch, and stared down at her, as she appeared to be sleeping. How beautiful she looked. The sensations he was feeling throughout his body totally out weighed the logical side of him that said not to do it. He couldn't resist and leaned forward to kiss her on the lips.

Misaki's eyes slightly opened from his touch, startling him and causing him to pull away. It had been a terrible mistake to do that. To his luck she would realize he was BK-201 from a simple kiss. However, she instead grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

His eyes widened in shock; knowing that it was a bad idea, but he couldn't pull himself away. He lay on top of her, wrapped his arms around her, and gave into the kiss. They didn't break from each other unless they needed air.

"It…was you… Li-kun," said Misaki between kisses.

Hei slowly pulled away from Misaki, making her stare up at him baffled at why he had stopped. He thought he should go find Saitou and let him know where she was. There was no way he could let them know she had consumed so much alcohol. He also wondered if he should have her memory erased since she recognized his kiss, but he hoped the alcohol might be enough for her to forget.

xxx

Saitou and Kouno looked all over for Misaki. They had asked people if they had seen her. Finally a girl wearing a hip length black dress said she had seen her faint.

"A man had carried her into the lounge," she said while pointing at it. Saitou's eyes lit up, as he hoped that some man wasn't taking advantage of her. "She your girlfriend?"

"No," said Saitou.

"Really! How about you give me a call some time, big guy," she flirted, and slid her phone number inside his coat.

Saitou blushed and bowed his thanks. He then gestured towards Kouno for them to hurry into the room. They saw Misaki sleeping on the couch with Li sitting beside her.

"Li-kun," said Saitou while looking at Li flabbergasted. "What happened?"

"She fainted," said Li.

"Fainted?" question Kouno. "Did she have any alcohol to drink?"

"Eh, not that I'm aware of," said Li, as Saitou went to go smell her breath.

"Not that you're aware? Li-kun, she reeks of alcohol."

Li smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "I work around it all day, so I guess I couldn't smell it on her."

Misaki moaned, which caused the three men to stare down at her baffled. Saitou noticed her eyes were slightly opened; making him surprised she was still awake.

She sat up and gazed into Li's eyes, as hers sparkled with emotion.

"Kiss me once more, Li," Misaki muttered.

Saitou and Kouno stood dumbfounded.

She slowly drew close to him while she placed her right hand on his neck. Their lips were inches apart from each other. Unexpectedly Misaki kissed Li.

Saitou's mouth dropped in shock, as jealously started flooding through his body, and wished he were the one sitting next to Misaki.

Misaki pulled away from Li, gazed into his eyes, and then fainted in his lap. The two Foreign Affairs men looked over at Li, as his cheeks turned as red as a rose.

"Eh, I guess she had a few too many," said Li, trying to laugh it off.

"Um, I think we should take her home," said Saitou. "Thanks for your help, Li-kun."

Li nodded in reply, his face still cherry red.

"Saitou!" Saitou jumped from hearing Misaki call his name. "Have you found BK-201 yet? You don't get paid for lazing around."

She sounded serious and ready to lecture him. Looking down at her to reply, he noticed her eyes were shut and frowned at her for yelling at him while she was passed out. It made him even more scared of her.

Saitou pictured Misaki lecturing him as he carried her through the club.

"On second thought, Li-kun. Do you mind carrying her out to the car?" he pleaded.

"Eh, sure." said Li, as he picked her up while Saitou grabbed her purse.

"I'll go bring the car around," said Kouno, and left the room.

Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, her breasts pressed against his chest, while her head leaned against the side of his head.

"Taking me away from my nightmares, Li?" whispered Misaki in his ears.

She kissed his neck, and then nibbled it. Li's eyes drifted to gaze at her concerned; as if he was worried she was going to leave a mark.

"Take me back to my place where my bed awaits us both," she sexually muttered.

"Eh!" Li's eyes widened and lost a slight grip on her.

Saitou froze in shock and wondered how Li seemed to be the lucky one. Did the Chief really like him, or was it the alcohol talking. He made a mental note to rub a Buddha's belly and pray it was the later.

Hei carried Misaki through the club, as she held on to him, and walked into the front lobby.

"Saitou-san, I believe the number to retrieve her coat is in her purse," said Hei.

"Oh, arigatou, Li-kun," said Saitou, as he opened her purse, pulled out the number, and went to the counter to get her coat.

Hei carried her out the front door and saw Kouno had brought the car around already. Kouno got out of the car and opened the back door. Hei carried her over there and gently laid her in the back seat. Saitou handed him her coat and Hei laid it on top of her.

"She didn't last long," said the high-pitched bouncer. "I knew she wouldn't."

Kouno and Saitou smiled at him.

Suddenly a person across the street caught Hei's attention.

"Amber," he whispered to himself, as he tried to exit the car, but he hit his head on the roof. "Ouch." He looked back across the street to see she was gone.

"Are you all right, Li-kun?" Saitou asked.

"Ah, yeah."

Misaki opened her eyes and stared at Li perplexed, as she gestured for him to join her in the back seat, and said, "Come home with me, Li."

Hei smiled at her.

"Sorry, Kirihara-san, but I can't," he said. "I'll see you later."

Hei backed away from the car, as Misaki looked over at him depressed. Saitou went to close the door.

"Thank you, Li-kun," said Saitou.

"Ah, you're welcome."

"I just hope the Chief passes out again before we get her to her apartment," Saitou mumbled under his breath, as he walked over to the passenger side and got in the car.

Hei watched them as they drove off. He looked back across the street where Amber was standing, and wondered if she had something to do with tipping off Misaki and preventing him from meeting his contact.

xxx

Amber watched from across the street, as Hei carried Misaki out of the club. She was happy that she was able to prevent Hei from meeting his contact, because he had information on her group, which would anger Hei more and would prevent him from joining her.

She didn't plan on Misaki wearing the dress she did, or count on Hei having feelings for her. It hurt her deeply that he had kissed her. She thought about going back in time and changing these events, but knew she couldn't if she wanted everything to work out.

xxx

The next morning Misaki woke up from her doorbell ringing. Moaning as she slowly got out of bed, she cringed from a huge headache and held her hand on her aching head. Wondering what had happened, she looked over at her clock to see it was 11:45 and she was still dressed in the blue dress. The last thing she remembered was seeing Li at the club.

Her doorbell rang again as she quickly threw on her robe and went to answer her door. Looking through the peephole, she saw Kanami on the other side holding a bag in her right hand. She opened the door to have Kanami barge into her room.

"Kanami, what are you doing here?"

"I went by your work today to look for you. Saitou and Kouno said you were sick and probably not going to be in today." Kanami held up the bag in her hand. "I brought you lunch."

Misaki narrowed her eyes angrily at her.

"That's not the real reason you came over, is it?"

"Of course not," she replied, as she went over to her table and set the food down. "I came by to get the details about last night." Kanami sat down in a chair. "So what happened?"

"Nothing," replied Misaki, as she went over to sit across from Kanami.

"Really?" Kanami opened the bag and pulled out the food

"Yes," replied Misaki, as Kanami handed her the food and chopsticks.

"That's not what Saitou and Kouno said." Kanami took a bite of her food. "Saitou said you were alone in the room with BK-201."

Misaki stared at her friend flabbergasted and then looked down at her food, not wanting to eat it. She felt sick; not only from the hangover, but also from the kiss she remembered sharing with BK-201. She couldn't believe that that killer's lips were up against hers. Before she knew who was kissing her, she really enjoyed it and was amazed that a Contractor could have that kind of an effect on her.

"I told you that dress would work," said Kanami, as she pointed her chopsticks at her.

Misaki looked up slightly at her friend as her cheeks turned red. Looking away from her, she continued to think about BK-201's kiss and wanted to know what his game was. Did he slip her the note just to kiss her? Moreover, why would he kiss her? Did he like her, which sounded inconceivable, or did he think she would stop wanting to pursue him? Whatever his reason it made her want to see the face behind the mask even more. Until then, she was going to keep picturing Li in her head since she only had feelings for him.

Misaki felt Kanami tap her forehead.

"You're going to get wrinkles from thinking to much. So what are you thinking about? Did BK-201 get a little close?" Kanami teased.

Misaki looked at her friend baffled, and said, "It's not what your thinking, Kanami. He had a knife against me the whole time."

"You two did get a little close," she continued to tease.

"Yes…but…" said Misaki, as her face got redder.

"Something happened and you're not telling me."

"Nothing happened," Misaki replied, as she slowly forced herself to take a small bite of her food.

"Then why did you get drunk after that? You wouldn't do something like that if he just attacked you."

"What?"

"You don't remember, do you?"

Misaki looked down trying to remember, but couldn't.

"I got Kouno and Saitou to spill the beans already."

"What?"

"They said they found you drunk and passed out in Li's arms."

"Li-kun?"

"Yes. To think I missed you in Li's arms. I wish I were there. They said you couldn't take your hands off him."

"I what?" said Misaki while continuing to blush. "Saitou and Kouno told you that? They must be making it up."

"No they're not, Misaki."

"I didn't get drunk and I wasn't all over Li."

"Then why are you still in your dress?"

"I was really tired when I got…"

"You're not a very good liar, Misaki. Well, even if you won't tell me what happened, I have a pretty good guess. You can't hide it. I can read it in your facial expression. You got drunk because you were trying to forget something that happened between you and BK-201. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. I wouldn't worry too much about it, Misaki. He probably did it to distract you so he could run away."

Misaki looked at her friend speechless. She hoped that was the reason.

"Just tell me one thing," Kanami said while Misaki slowly took a bite of her food. "What was it like to kiss a Contractor?"

Misaki spit all her rice out onto the table.

"I was right! You did kiss him."

"I…um…no…it…it's like…you said. He was…distracting me."

"I think he likes you."

"He's a Contractor, Kanami," Misaki replied taking another bite of her food.

"So," Kanami smiled.

"So, he doesn't have those kinds of emotions."

"Says who?"

Misaki ignored her friends comment and went to take another bite of her food.

"So did you imagine Li-kun's face when you kissed him?"

Misaki chocked on her food, as she placed her hand over her mouth and kept coughing.

"I take that as a yes. No wonder you were all over Li."

Misaki stared back at her friend. She should have been a detective. Yes she did drink all that alcohol to hopefully forget kissing BK-201, but she didn't. Actually, she wished she didn't drink because she would rather have remembered the time she spent with Li afterwards. Nevertheless, if she didn't drink, she wouldn't have been all over Li. Is what Kanami said true? Was she all over Li last night; did she kiss him?

Misaki remembered Li's expression when she told him she was there to meet a guy. She hoped he shared the same feelings for her and didn't find her behavior crazy last night. She thought maybe she should visit him to apologize, but she'd be too embarrassed to see him right now. One thing was for certain; Kanami was going to start playing matchmaker with them.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NOTHING!" Huang yelled.

"I mean I have nothing," replied Hei. "No one came to the lounge."

"They were probably scared off by Kirihara," stated Mao.

Hei looked at Mao wondering how he knew Misaki was there.

"I saw her in the lounge," continued Mao. "She must have been tipped off by someone."

"DAMN IT!" shouted Huang. "Now how am I supposed to explain this?"

He took his cigarette out of his mouth, threw it on the ground, and walked out of the park.

"Had a fun time at the club, Hei?" Mao teased. "I saw you in the lounge. I didn't realize you liked that officer."

Hei looked at the annoying cat and wondered how he got into the lounge. He guessed he wasn't the only one who had a talent for sneaking in and out of places.

After his first kiss with Misaki, and with Saitou and Kouno's interruption, he knew he was in a pinch. In order for him to get away, he recoiled up to the ceiling since nobody had the intelligence to look up.

"It was nothing, Mao," said Hei. "I was trying to get her attention away from capturing me."

"Yeah, like I believe that," smirked Mao.

Hei glared angrily at him, and said, "Do you plan on telling Huang?"

"Now why would I do that? There's nothing in it for me. By the way, Hei, nice hickey."

Hei watched as Mao stood up and left the park.

Hei wondered how Misaki came to be at the lounge at the exact time he was there. When he first saw her there, he didn't think anything of it. Someone must have tipped her off that he would be there. He didn't think it was his contact and thought this was probably all Amber's doing. He began to wonder what kind of information his contact had had for him, and wondered if he would contact them again.

Hei began to think about the kisses he shared with Misaki. When he kissed her as BK-201 he believed she enjoyed it because she didn't struggle with him. He wanted to go over to her apartment and taste her lips again. However, he could only kiss her as BK-201 since she would recognize his kiss. It hurt him to know he couldn't as Li, but it was better that he wasn't mixed up with the one woman who was trying to arrest him. Although it was the alcohol talking, he was happy that she had kissed him while he posed as Li.

They say that alcohol makes a person tell the truth, and it made him pleased that she had feelings for him. And if the real stars and moon were to appear, they may have a chance to be together.

The End

xxx

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, because I enjoy writing about these two when Misaki doesn't know Li is BK-201. Please let me know what you thought.

Edit 6-29-09: Thank you to everybody for reading. Especially to those who reviewed or favored it. It really means a lot to me.


End file.
